My wayMy lives
by Harihyonsan
Summary: Luke and Asch are twins . If Luke escaped from mansion when he was 9. AU/OC insert ; and plot  change


**Prologue**

_N.D. 2000 –In Kimlasca shall be born scion of Lorelie's power .He will be boy's of royal blood with the red hair . He shall be called "The Light of the Sacred Flame" and he will lead Kimlasca-Landvaldear to new prosperity._

May be…..Like that

If Lady Susanne didn't give twins . They know about Score. Duke surprised his boys cause he should have throne not twins. Older name's Luke and Younger's Asch.

**Nine years later**

Luke sat up and watched out window .He bored and wanted to go out this room . He hate the fact 'He is an older '.He stared two spot at the courtyard and listened them.

"Asch can you promise me " Natalie asked

"Yes" Asch replied

'They are very like newlywed than cousin ' Luke thought.

"When we grown up .We will marry right? " Natalie said

"I promise when we grown up .We'll change this country .Change it so that no one has to be poor .Change it war never happens. For the rest our live .Together. It's my promise forever " Asch said

'How sweet …young lovers ' He smiled

He knew Asch loved Natalie, Natalie loved Asch too…and he liked to see this couple . He walked to the courtyard for joined newlywed…No! his brother and his cousin.

"How sweet in this aria?" Luke grin and stare them.

"Shut up!" Asch face red like his hair now.

"Luke! Did you….hear it " Natalie asked

"No…but I hear like Let Change—What happen with you" He watched reaction and smiled . Their face was really red.

"Dare you!" Asch shouted and ran for hit his older brother . Luke ran away form Asch. They laughed , happy.

"How much for this knife ?" Luke stood in front of one of the stall asked for knife . He felt something too strange. He can't explain about it . Something like .

"Oops!"He had a headaches became light and a lot worse brought him to his knees as his body become glow a gold of golden light . He didn't know what happen with him . People didn't notice fonom level .Except

'Hyperresonance! ….How can be—this boy create?' Woman turned and stared him .'Not good ,If he create it more' she murmured , pushing her side the boy. "Hey! Clam down , take deep breath" She picked necklace and put it on his neck . "It can seal your hyperresonace not at all "

"Who are you?" Luke asked . He tried to stand ,he collapsed again.

"I'm Henrietta just a sevenfonist " She replied calmly and hold his arm. "don't Look me like that! I don't kidnap you ,Don't worry "

"What happened with me " His sight faded …..it will black.

"I don't know .Except , you can create hyperresonance by your self…Hey! " She screamed when the boy collapsed unconscious . "Where I have to send this boy?" She hold boy and requested soldiers for took this boy. "I will go to see you one day" She murmured ,walked out the street.

'I was on the street ,have a headaches and….'

Luke laid on his bed, he was taken in his room . After , he unconscious. This necklaces was hanged on his neck.

"Luke!...you get up now" Natalie and Asch sat beside his bed ."Now , he get up . Tell us now what happen , why you unconscious " asked Asch

Luke tried to sat ,His world spun around his sight . Asch took him to lay "Don't try to sit ,you like deadly person now" .He looked worry for his older brother, he didn't seem like this. "Luke ,are you alright? , you look so pale " she asked When Luke turned to face and replied "Don't worry about me, I'm OK now "

"If you OK ,the celebration is start at 2pm . Don't late! " They left the room for make he rest.

'What happen with me ,Why I can create hyperresonance ' He wore viscount suit and walked to join them . They went to celebration for birthday 9th .

King Ingobert announced "Luke, your fiancée is Natalie and you are heir King of Kimlascanow ."

Two boys were shocked . Luke felled shock and Asch stared him .

' What uncle said -why me , I didn't want to marry with her and be king- it should be Asch ' Luke thought , took the deep breath and said "I want to apologize , I can't accept it . It shouldn't me ,Asch should.." before he end ,he was punched by Asch.

"Why you take my dream! Take my future!You aren't my twin !You just Dreck! " He shouted and shook his older twin . Luke shocked, he didn't see Asch like this.

"That enough!" Duke shouted ,the guards detached two boys. "Asch ,he is your big brother .You shouldn't do like that" he yelled youth boy .

"I'm sorry Natalie" He apologized his cousin.

"It's not your fault , don't blame yourself" She tried to make him better. "You know , I didn't want to marry with you ,don't want to be king –Why…Why " He cried ,he can't control himself more .

'If I disappeared , Is something change? ' He thought when he laid on his bed and took something for escape . 'I hope it will work for my journey ' he wrote massage and opened window . He designed his life, he walked out the mansion in that night.

Luke walked on the street and found familiar woman who saved him at noon. "I told you – we'll meet again- I didn't mean fast like this" She smiled "Are you want join with me, My name's Henrietta Fondant … and your name? " She asked. Luke nodded "I'm Luke fo-…just Luke"

'I want to change my fate—That cause I abandoned my home, my family'

At Fabre mansion

"Luke leaved this massage on his bed ,Are you want to see it Asch " Duke asked ,He very up set when he knew his eldest son escaped last night . "I didn't want to see it again" Asch replied ,he walked out to the courtyard "You're very selfish dreck! Leave me like this..tell me happy… idiot "


End file.
